Sonhe Junto Comigo
by TheBlueMemory
Summary: Uma Noite, Uma musica, Uma lua.... e a cura.Agora com Capa, End no meu Profile.


Hello,

Harry Potter Não me pertence.. e sim a J.K.

Nome da Fic: **_Sonhe Junto Comigo_**

Shipper: **Remus / Tonks**

Fic: Songfic

_**Romance**_

Classificação: Livre

Não havia lua cheia no céu. Isso era bom principalmente para ele. Pensava Tonks. Mas onde ele estava? Porque ainda não tinha voltado? Foi quando ouviu um barulho na cozinha. E ao entrar o viu. Estava com alguns arranhados. Nada muito grave. Como queria que ele entendesse que ela não se importava com mais nada estando ao seu lado. Mas ele não entendia..

- Tonks-Disse Remo notando a presença da aurora na cozinha. Não queria que ela lhe visse assim.

- Oi Remus.- Disse Tonks ainda na porta.- Você demorou a voltar fiquei preocupada. – Disse abaixando a cabeça ouvindo um suspiro de Remus.

- Tonks..- Ia dizendo Remus. Não podia ficar com ela. Seria perigoso. Já tiveram essa conversa antes. Apesar de até mesmo o próprio Dumbledore apoiar a união dos dois ele não queria. Não era juntos com ela. Ela merecia alguém melhor.

Tonks já sabia o que ele iria lhe dizer. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Queria proteger ela. Ele negava a felicidade por que tinha medo de fazer ela infeliz. Como era tolo agindo daquela forma ela já a estava fazendo infeliz. Mas sabia que não adiantaria falar mais nada. Então preferiu interromper antes que ele falasse a mesma coisa.

- Ok Remus.- Disse Tonks com um suspiro.- Vamos subir. E eu vou fazer os curativos em você.- Disse vendo que ele iria negar isso também.- Não vou falar nada prometo. Mas não tente me impedir de tentar lhe curar ao menos suas feridas exteriores Remus.

Viu ele concordar com a cabeça e passar por ela indo direto para seu quarto. Ela o seguiu calada, quieta como prometera. Viu mais de perto os machucados e começou a limpar estes para depois curá-los. Notou que ele a observava pela penumbra no qual o quarto se encontrava.

- Bem terminei.- Disse Tonks forçando um sorriso.- Boa noite Remus você precisa descansar agora.- Disse Se levantando e caminhando em direção a saída do quarto quando uma mão em seu pulso a fez parar.

- Tonks..- Chamou Remus segurando delicadamente seu pulso, vendo e sta ficar parada mas sem se virar para ele.- Porque Tonks?- Perguntou delicadamente.

- Porque o que Remus?- Perguntou Tonks ainda sem se virar, não sabia o que ele queria dizer mas tinha medo de que ele a magoasse novamente dizendo que não era seguro ou que ela merecia coisa melhor.

- Porque você está sempre perto?- Perguntou Remus.

- Você sabe porque Remus.- Disse Tonks querendo lutar contra as lagrimas que agora queriam sair de seus olhos.

- Tonks você sabe.- Mas Remus não terminou. Viu Tonks se virar viu os olhos destas brilhar mas não de alegria, brilhavam am magoa, Merlin ela estava chorando!

- Escute bem Remus- Disse em voz baixa com o dedo indicador apontado para o peito de Remus.- Se você vai começar com a famosa história é perigoso tonks ou você merece coisa melhor, **pare!** Porque eu realmente não agüento mais isso. Você diz que é uma forma de evitar que eu me machuque ou me magoe. **Tolo!** Um grande tolo você é Remus! Porque mais magoada ou ferida do que eu já estou com a sua renuncia não posso ficar. – Disse se soltando e indo em direção a porta saindo sem ouvir mais nenhuma palavra. Foi direto para seu quarto onde ficou a contemplar o Céu.

Remus ficou ali parado em meio ao quarto sem reação. Ele queria apenas proteger ela. Mas ao contrario disso a machucava mais e mais. Era realmente um tolo. Saiu do quarto precisava falar com ela.

Queria abraçar ela e pedir perdão.

Foi com estes pensamentos que chegou até a porta do quarto desta. Mas quando ia bater a porta ouviu uma musica, baixa, e triste. Ele conhecia aquela voz. _Tonks_! Pensou

"_**Now it is time for you to close your eyes**_

_**Agora é hora de você fechar teus olhos**_

_**They've seen much pain it's slowly filling your mind**_

_**Eles tem visto dor demais, que lentamente preenche tua alma**_

_**Pretty as they are but now so pale**_

_**Belas como são mas agora tão pálidas**_

_**You better leave all your worries far behind**_

_**Melhor deixar todas as tuas preocupações para trás..."**_

Abriu a porta devagar o quarto estava todo escuro a não ser a parte próximo a janela e era lá que ela estava. Seus cabelos não eram rosas ou de outra cor berrante eram castanhos escuros e lisos. Aquela era sua forma natural pensou.

Continuou ali parado a vendo cantar suavemente. Era uma musica bonita mais ao mesmo tempo triste. Era como se falasse dele a musica. Era o que ele queria fechar os olhos e esquecer de suas dores.

"_**Not long ago when you had the Fire**_

_**Não muito tempo atrás quando você teve o fogo**_

_**Burnning inside of you brighter than any flame**_

_**Queimando dentro de você, mais brilhante que qualquer chama**_

_**You were the one that I believe in**_

_**Você foi aquela pessoa em quem eu acreditava..."**_

Eram tantos os problemas, e ainda havia as noites de lua cheia. Lembrou-se de quando a conheceu o que mais lhe chamou a atenção alem da forma desastrada da aurora foi como ela era alegre. Sempre disposta ajudar todos, sempre fazendo as pessoas rirem.

_Lembrou-se de quando esta derrubou tinta na mesa próximo do Snape..._

_E de como ele ficou irritado e saiu bufando da sala. Teve que se segurar e segurar Sirius para que este não batesse em Snape pela forma grossa de como havia falado com Tonks. Mas quando olharam para esta ela apenas sorria olhando pela porta onde Snape havia saído._

_- Tonks ta sorrindo porque?- Perguntou Sirius irritado._

_- Por nada.- Respondeu ainda sorrindo recolhendo suas coisas e limpando a mesma com um aceno na varinha._

_- Você podia ter revidado as grosseria dele Tonks.- Disse Remus calmo._

_- Não.- Vendo os dois a olharem espantados.- Ele estava angustiado, pelo menos agora ele está apenas irritado.- Completou sorrindo e saindo da sala._

_Lembrou de como ficou espantado com a atitude dela. Ela preferia ver o Snape irritado com ela do que angustiado._

_- As vezes Meus meninos- Disse Dumbledore que apenas observou a cena- As pessoas vazem coisas sem esperarem retorno algum. Para a nossa aurora Tonks é melhor ver as pessoas ao seu redor, alegres ou irritadas do que tristes e angustiadas. É uma gesto nobre da parte dela. – Disse enquanto saia da sala._

§

Sim essa era a Tonks. Como a amava e como ansiava por dizer isso a ela.

"_Keeping our hops up high where are you now?_

_Mantendo nosso vôo alto, onde está você agora?_

_Where do you aim?_

_Para onde você está seguindo?.."_

Se recordou de como ela ficava mais triste na semana de lua cheia. Mesmo longe dela ela ainda assim ficava triste por ele. Ela estava certa com essa distancia ele a magoava.

"_**Let me take you there**_

_**Deixe-me te levar lá**_

_**To the place you know**_

_**Ao lugar que você conhece**_

_**Why don't you Dream With Me**_

_**Por que não sonha (junto) comigo**_

_**The answers will be found**_

_**As respostas serão encontradas..."**_

Começou a se aproximar dela lentamente sem fazer barulho. Quanto tempo havia desperdiçado longe dela? Será que ela ainda poderia querer ele? Não sabia mas precisava chegar mais perto dela. Sentiu de leve um perfume e sorriu.

"**_No it is time to open your eyes again_**

_**Agora é hora de abrir teus olhos novamente**_

_**See how all the sorrows have disappeared faded away**_

_**Veja como todas as mágoas desapareceram desvanecidas**_

_**I am right here waiting for your call**_

**_Estou bem aqui esperando teu chamado..."_**

Perto dela parecia que suas dores diminuíam. Ela afastava seu medo. Ela afastava sua dor.

"_**If you still need me to guide your pace**_

_**Se você ainda precisa de mim para guiar teu passo**_

_**Through the day**_

_**Através do dia..."**_

Chegou perto dela e a envolveu com seus braços enquanto ela terminava de sussurrar o final da musica.

"_**Let me take...**_

_**Deixe-me te levar..."**_

- Eu deixo Tonks.- Disse Remus no ouvido de Tonks vendo esta se virar assustada.

- Deixa o que Remus?- Perguntou vacilante. Não podia acreditar. Ele estava ali.

- Deixo você me levar. Deixo você tirar minha dor. Deixo você me curar.- Dizia a abraçando apertado.- Eu te amo Tonks.- Terminou num sussurro sentindo esta soluçar em seus braços. Antes de lhe dizer.

- Ohh Remus eu também te amo.- Disse Tonks em meio as lágrimas. Vendo Remus se afastar e colocar uma mexa de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha e aproximar seu rosto.

- Me perdoe- Disse Remus antes de tocar com seus lábios a boca de Tonks. Sentindo esta sorrir entre o beijo.

E a partir daquele momento ele se deixou levar. Ele deixou que ela o curasse. E ela o fez.

"_**If you still need me to guide your pace**_

_**Se você ainda precisa de mim para guiar teu passo**_

"_**Let me take...**_

_**Deixe-me te levar..."**_

_**FIM**_



_Eu sempre quis escrever algo com esse casal. Eu amo esse lobinho e a tonks nossa ela é muito hilária com aquele jeito dela doidinho._

_A musica da fic é Dream With Me da banda Stratovariu (uma banda muito boa)._

_Bem é isso.. Deixem Comentário.. o que vocês acham de uma continuação?_

_Kisses_

_CHRISTY_

_Façam uma autora feliz deixem Reviews!_


End file.
